Living Life on Wheels
by Inuyasha-520
Summary: Inuyasha loses the love of his life in an accident.He gives up riding motorcycles and starts racing with cars.Hes challenged to a race and lost. Now he wants a rematch using a new custom made car.Who will he go to make his new car?
1. The accident

Hi everyone, this is Tony n I'm making a new fanfic as u can see. Please enjoy .  
  
**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else!!!

* * *

* * *

One dark night a bunch of guys where on bikes in a line. Some other men rode in cars and blocked some of the roads. A young man with long silver hair, a red leather jacket and jeans was on a bike that had a sword on it, standing next to him was a women about the same age he was.  
  
"Good luck, Inuyasha." The women said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before putting a bike helmet on his head. The women had straight raven black hair and she wore a black leather jacket over a white spaggetti strape shirt and blue shorts.  
  
"Hey mutt, get ready to eat dust!" a man with similar clothing and medium long black hair said before a red haired girl kissed him on the lips and placed a helmet on his head.  
  
"Keep talking, Koga, when this race starts all your gonna see is my long silver hair in the wind!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"And past him you'll see me the almighty, NARAKU!" An older man with long black hair tied in a pony tail yelled from another bike.  
  
"Shut your fucking ass up Naraku! He's gonna win like always." the raven haired women yelled throwing a water bottle at Naraku. The water bottle bounced off Narakus bike and he glared at her.  
  
"If there's even a scratch on my bike, you're gonna pay for it!" Naraku yelled, put on his helmet and started his motorcycle.  
  
"Leave him in the dust, Inuyasha." The women said stepping back.  
  
"I will." Inuyasha said smiling at his best friend; the raven haired girl. He started his motorcycle and got ready to race.  
  
"If you win the race, you'll go on top." the red headed said smiling at Kouga.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose this race!" Kouga said in an excited tone starting his bike. Two other guys (not inuaysha and naraku) started their bikes and everyone prepared for the race.  
  
A black guy with a big afro wearing a gucci shirt and blue jeans stood in front of the 5 bike racers. "Yo yo yo! Is everyone ready?" The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. All the racers raised one fist in the air. "Ok everyone! The race will be one lap around. Go straight through penn street, make a right on cutter street, another right on waring street, then the last right on penn street again and this is your finish line. So everyone in the crown, keep a safe distance because these are some fast racers!...On your mark...get set......GO!"  
  
Immediatly all the racers speeded off. Inuyasha and Naraku were head to head in the lead.  
  
"Damn it!!" Koga yelled in fustration. Inuyasha and Naraku were now head to head and already made the first turn.  
  
"Try not to crash!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"You stay back!" Inuyasha yelled back as he noticed Naraku was moving dangerously close.  
  
"Your dirty tricks wont work on me, Naraku!" Koga yelled as he caught up on the second turn.  
  
"Run that by me again!" Naraku yelled as he kicked Kogas bike and Koga fell off and he crawled onto the sidewalk avoiding the other bikers.  
  
"Naraku that is a foal!" Inuyasha yelled and they both made the third turn.  
  
"As long as I'm the winner!" Naraku yelled and tried to kick Inuyashas bike but Inuyasha kicked his foot away and Naraku nearly lost balance.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose this race to you!" Inuyasha yelled and he made the final turn thinking Naraku fell behind.  
  
"I'm gonna win no matter what!!" Naraku came up from behind and kicked Inuyashas bike. Inuyasha turned his bike to the side and it scraped against the concreat floor.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" the women with the raven hair yelled in shock of the site she saw. Inuyasha fell off the bike but it slid past Naraku toward the crowd at an intense speed. The bike bumped off of someones car and flew in the air.  
  
"NO WATCH OOOOUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the bike was gonna crash into the raven haired women.  
  
"AAH-" the women yelled and the bike crash ontop of her flying her back to the concreat.  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!!!" Inuyasha yelled and got up hopping to the women on his one uninjured leg. Naraku slowly past the finish line and looked over to the women from his bike with a shocked look on his face. The bike was laying on the womens belly and the wheels were still spinning, blood was all over her face and her body.  
  
"Inu... yasha." the women said weakly. Inuyasha hopped over to the women. The other racers including Koga passed the finish line and stared at the site of a dying woman.  
  
"Don't worry, your gonna be alright just hold on." Inuyasha said kneeling down to her side.  
  
"I'm...not...gonna be alive...for much...longer..........my time...has come." the woman said carressing Inuyashas cheek.  
  
"You can live through this, I know you can." Inuyasha said and held her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'm sorry." the woman whispered and slowly her hand fell out of Inuyashas and hit the concreat floor. Inuyasha stared at her with teary eyes and checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she..." Koga said afraid to say the rest.  
  
"She's..... she's..... dead." Inuyasha said weakly. Inmediatly after that was said Naraku speeded off to who knows where. The black man in with the afro kneeled next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Dawg, I know how it feels to lose a good friend. Let me hook you up with a coffin and a grave and-" Inuyasha cut off the man.  
  
"She was more then a friend to me.... I loved her " Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha and a guy in a purple shirt with short hair tied back in a small ponytail stood in front of a grave after everyone left from the funeral. The guy in the purple shirt placed a white rose on the grave site.  
  
"If only I was there. I could've helped her before the bike hit her." the guy in the purple said sadly.  
  
"Miroku. You know that...even if you were there. It would've still been the same." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But, if I was there. I could've pushed her out of the way. Or I could've...I don't know."  
  
"I don't think anything would've changed if you were there. The bike was going too fast." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"I will miss her." Miroku said and walked away to his car waiting for Inuyasha to say his last words.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down and put a dozen roses on the grave site. "I couldn't tell you this when you were alive...but I might as well tell you now. I love you." Inuyasha started to walk away. He stopped mid way and looked back at the grave. "I will miss you so much...Kikyo."  
  
**Living life on wheels**....poor guy....oh well! I hope you like this chapter of my new fanfic! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is short for a first chapter but i they will be longer. ok bye!! 


	2. Rematch

Hey everybody! I hope u like this story so far but if u don't.... well then F OFF just kidding here's chapter 2 so enjoy.

* * *

One month and two weeks later Inuyasha and Miroku were hanging out at a bar talking.....  
  
"I accept your challange, Naraku." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good." Naraku said with a dark smile on his face.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Inuyasha may I have a word with you?" Miroku asked and dragged Inuyasha away from the bar table, "What are you thinking!? If you lose this race there's no chance of us paying for the rent and you know that since your driving cars now Naraku will easily beat you since he's using motorcycles." Miroku said, "We lost enough money in the last race and if Ludacris wasn't there to pay for Kikyo's coffin, grave, and funeral then we wouldv'e lost it all and ended up living on the streets." Miroku explained.  
  
"I know that but I can beat Naraku easliy and you know that as well as I do." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You can beat him but face it....... your car can't." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't care what I'm driving, I'll beat him, and get the money back." Inuyasha said and turned toward Naraku, "Lets go outside!" Inuyasha yelled to Naraku and all of them went outside to their veicles.  
  
"Inuyasha get outta that car now and cancel the race!!" Miroku yelled banging on the closed window of Inuyasha's car.  
  
"Damn guy acts like my mom." Inuyasha said not even glancing at Miroku. A women with raven black hair, a light yellow coat, and a short blue skirt on then stood in front of the two racers and held her hand up in the air excitedly. Inuyasha then shook his head and leaned foward to get a better look at the women and noticed she looked just like Kikyo, "It can't be.... can it?" Inuyasha asked himself and placed his hand on his forehead, "I've gone mad." Inuyasha said to himself again. The women then lowered her hand signaling them to go and Inuyasha missed her movement staring at her face already way behind in the race. A water bottle hit the wind shield and got Inuyashas attenion.  
  
"Pay attention to the race!!!" Miroku yelled. The women with her raven hair giggled and looked away alittle embarrased that she got a lot of attention by one of the drivers.  
  
"Shit! Miroku's starting to pass his pervertedness to me." Inuyasha mumbled the last part and speeded off after Naraku. Another women with brownish black hair in a tall ponytail, wearing a pink haulter top shirt and tight jeans walked towards the girl and they both held eachothers hands and jumped up and down screaming.  
  
"Kagome, it looks like one of the racers likes you." the women with the ponytail said.  
  
"I know, he was staring at me completly blind to the race. Do you know who he was, Sango?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"All I found out by this crowd is that he's 19 years old." Sango whined, "I wanted to know more but the people are mean."  
  
"Don't worry, they don't hate you, it's just the heat." Kagome said.  
  
"Anyway, from what I heard the racer that was staring at you was cute. I think you should give him a try." Sango whispered and elbowed Kagomes arm.  
  
"Nah, I got enough trouble on my hands other then guys." Kagome said and began walking away.  
  
"Aww Kagome, c'mon." Sango said and stepped in front of her best friend.  
  
"Sango lets just head back, ok?" Kagome said.  
  
"Fine but you and I came here to meet guys so we'll stay for a little longer." Sango said and Miroku appeared behind her.  
  
"Hello ladies, my name's Miroku." Miroku said shaking Sangos hand gently.  
  
"Hiya I'm Sa- huh?" Sango cut off and faster then lightning she slapped him across the face and Miroku spinned arond unconcious, "Your right Kagome, we should get going."  
  
"What you slap him for?" Kagome asked looking at Sango quizzingly.  
  
"He touched me." Sango hissed.  
  
"And?" Kagome asked clulessly.  
  
"He touched my ass." Sango hissed again grinding her teeth.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, why do you always act so... so..... innocent?" Sango asked looking for the right word to use.  
  
"It's not my fault, I got it from my mom." Kagome said and Sango unlocked the car.  
  
"Well it makes you seem kinda dumb." Sango confessed and got in the driver seat. Kagome sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"It does?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well... yeah." Sango said.  
  
"Well guys like that, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I never really thought about that." Sango said and started the car.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about the race." Kagome said and was about to leave the car but Sango stopped her.  
  
"Too late now and besides, the guy in the car probably lost because of how he was thinking about you." Sango said.  
  
"I hope I see him again." Kagome said staring out the window.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha had caught up to Naraku and the were now neck to bumper at the final turn, "Give it up Inuyasha, I'm winning this race!" Naraku yelled.  
  
_"Get low. Get low."_ Inuyasha sand along with the radio to Lil John and the east side boys. They were speeding to the final turn and Inuyasha placed both of his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Your never gonna beat me riding that peice of shit!" Naraku yelled as he made a quick turn. Inuyasha made a sharp turn but he had to slow down to stay on the road and Naraku got a further distance.  
  
"Damn the turns!" Inuyasha cursed himself and Naraku passed the finish line a little before Inuyasha. They stopped and Inuyasha got out slamming the car door.  
  
"I win again, little boy." Naraku said leaning on his bike, "Now about the money." Inuyasha pulled the cash (A.N. $$ money.) out of his leather jacket and tossed it to Naraku who caught it, "It was nice doing buisness with you." Naraku said and drove away.  
  
"Now what!?" Miroku yelled as he ran to Inuyasha, "That was our money for the rent, now were gonna be kicked out."  
  
"I'll think of something." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No I'll think this up, your the one who got us into this!" Miroku yelled angerly and pulled out his cell phone dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hi Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I need to stay at you place for tonight." Miroku said.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!???" Inuyasha asked loudly.  
  
"Hey if you let us stay there then, then, I'll hook you up with my older, pearky sister Rin." Miroku said and Inuyashas jaw dropped, "Ok cool thanks." Miroku said and hung up the phone.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled for everyone to hear, "You think I'll spend the night over at his house!?"  
  
"We have no choice." Miroku said.  
  
"I think I'd rather sleep on the street." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"With all the fags? You gotta learn how to appreciate what you have, lets get going." Miroku said and sat on the passenger seat.  
  
"Fine but I'm not gonna like it." Inuyasha said and drove off, "Why do you have a red mark on your face again, you groped someone did you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Her name was.... nevermind she couldn't finish before I lost myself." Miroku said.  
  
"I knew it." Inuyasha said dissapointed.  
  
"I also saw that girl you were starring at, I overheard that her name was Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she really likes you." Miroku said with his perverted smile.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said punching Mirokus arm.  
  
"Ow hey!" Miroku said and was about to punch back but Inuyasha held his finger up.  
  
"I'm driving so you can't hit me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not for long, we're almost there, right?" Miroku asked and saw the big metal gates.  
  
"Welcome, this is the house of Lord Sesshomaru. And who might this be?" the intercome asked.  
  
"Open the damn door Jacken!" Inuyasha yelled to the intercome and Jacken fell back from the sudden shock.  
  
"Your just as mean as you've been when I was changing your diapers you stupid half breed!" Jacken yelled though the intercome.  
  
"Why thank you, now open the door like a good little toad servent and let me in!!!" Inuyasha yelled and the gates door opened. Inuyasha parked the car and knocked on the door.

* * *

Cliffie! I hope yall liked it n please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Shikon Shop and the girls

Hi everyone!! Time for a new Chapter!!!!.

**Disclaimer: **No i dont own inuyasha

* * *

After a long silence Jaken opened the door hanging from the door knob because of his small size, "You didn't have to yell!" Jaken yelled dropping from the door knob.  
  
"Shut up, toad." Inuyasha said and both Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.  
  
"Hello, do you know where Sesshomaru is? We need to speak with him." Miroku said politly while Inuyasha was looking at a huge painting that reached all the way to the ceiling from the floor.  
  
"Why the hell did Sesshomaru buy this peice of shit?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head sideways in confusion.  
  
"He is in a meeting right at this moment." Jaken said and Sesshomaru walked into the room with a tea cup in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked glaring blood shot red eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, we apologize, but Inuyasha and I need a place to stay since he lost all of our money in a race or two." Miroku explained.  
  
"My brother lost races? That's odd. I remember that Inuyasha was the greatest racer on the streets of Japan before I got my own buisness and gave up on racing." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes well he change his vehicle and is driving cars now instead of bikes." Miroku explained and Sesshomaru understood.  
  
"So you came here for a place to stay, well you both can stay in the guest rooms but remember to not mess with anything." Sesshomaru said and began to walk away.  
  
"Do you know a place to get good cars?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru paused.  
  
"Jaken will tell you." Sesshomaru said without looking at Inuyasha and left the room. Inuyasha and Miroku then turned to Jaken.  
  
"Fine fine, this way." Jaken said walking though a door behind him. Both Inuyasha and Miroku followed him into a room that had pictures of cars, thier racers and Sesshomaru shaking their hands.  
  
"What is this a treasure room or something?" Inuyasha asked and Jaken crawled onto a big leather chair at a desk. He opened the drawer that had a bunch of papers in it and pulled them out.  
  
"This room is the hall of fame in master Sesshomarus eyes." Jaken said and slid the papers across the desk. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on two chairs at the other side and looked at the papers, "What kind of cars are you looking for?" Jaken asked trying to look like Sesshomaru at a meeting.  
  
"I'm looking for a custom made car, a car that can race as good as me." Inuyasha said placing the papers on the desk.  
  
"Oh a custom. Well you asked the right people then." Jaken said and opened another drawer and looked though a bunch of files.  
  
"Make sure it's a good buisness instead of some crap shop." Inuyasha said and Jaken handed him a card that he pulled out of the file, "What's this for?" Inuyasha asked and examined both sides of the card. There was a phone number, fax number, address, and a name on the card.  
  
"It's a buisness card, stupid half-breed mut." Jaken said coldly.  
  
"If Sess heard that last part then you'll be dead, you know that right?" Miroku asked. Jaken gulped, "You should watch your mouth." Miroku warned.  
  
"One and only Shikon Shop for custom cars." Inuyasha read sweatdropping, "What a weird name." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well I guess we better get going." Miroku said walking out with Inuyasha behind him.  
  
"I still say it's a weird name." Inuyasha said as they both entered the car.  
  
"Yeah, it's never been used before at least unlike the other shops named 'Bobs auto repair'." Miroku said and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Bob's been getting on my nerves." Inuyasha said and drove to the gate.  
  
"Everything gets on your nerves." Miroku said looking at a map looking for the street that the shop was on as the gates opened.  
  
"True, true." Inuyasha said and drove through the gate.  
  
They drove to the shop and stopped the car, getting out.  
  
"This place looks good." Miroku said and shut the door. Inuyasha got out too and took a good look around.  
  
"No one's around." Inuyasha announced.  
  
"They're probably somewhere else." Miroku said and pulled Inuyasha into the shop. After Miroku made a quick stop Inuyasha ran into him and they fell onto a bunch of car parts making a load bang.  
  
"Is someone there!?" A womens voice asked from the back room.  
  
"Um hi, I'm Inuyasha and I'm here to ask for a custom car!" Inuyasha yelled and Sango walked out of the back room wearing a black and pink shirt with jeans.  
  
"Well hiya, beautiful!" Miroku said dashing to Sango and held her hands, "What's your name? What's your sign? How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? And will you bear my child?" Miroku asked almost too fast for Sango to catch.  
  
"Name's Sango, I'm a scorpio, I'm 21, I'm still single, and HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled the last part and slapped Miroku across the face making him spin around and he fell onto the ground.  
  
"He's never gonna learn." Inuyasha said and kicked Miroku under on of the larger cars, "Sorry about him, I'm Inuyasha." he said and both Sango and Inuyasha shook hands.  
  
"Hey Sango, who was it!?" another womans voice asked from the back room.  
  
"It's a customer!" Sango yelled and Kagome walked in wearing a green skirt and a white blouse.  
  
"Oh hi I'm-- hey... do I know you?" Kagome asked recognizing him from the race.  
  
"....." Inuyasha just remained silent and studied her up and down. He paused when he was looking at her legs and started drooling.  
  
"Um... I'm up here." Kagome said pointing to her face and Inuyasha looked back at her.  
  
"um... I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you..... um.... what did you say your name was?" Inuyasha asked about to shake her hand.  
  
"My name's Kagome." she said and shook his hand. They kept on shaking hands untill Sango broke them away.  
  
"We came here to see if the worker here can make me a new custom made car, I'm Miroku by the way." Miroku said suddenly coming back to life.  
  
"Oh hi, I didn't see you there." Kagome said looking down under the car.  
  
"When did you get up from under the car?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A while ago." Miroku said and held Kagome's hands, "Excuse me but--" Miroku was cut off when Sango punched him in the back of his head and knocked him out.  
  
"Why did you hit him?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"You don't want to know." Sango said. Miroku got back up on his feet.  
  
"What's your name?" Miroku asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"It's Kagome." Kagome said and took a step back.  
  
"So who are the workers here?" Miroku asked looking around.  
  
"We are them." Kagome said plainly.  
  
"WHAT!? You two?" Miroku asked pointing at them.  
  
"Yeah, why, you got a problem with that?" Sango asked madly.  
  
"Well.. um... your women. I was expecting men to be working here." Miroku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Women are just as good as men." Sango said with her hands on her hips. Kagome and Inuyasha just payed attention to eachother and stared into eachothers eyes, ignoring the other two argueing.  
  
"No they're n--"  
  
"If the car isn't as good as I want it to be, then I wont be paying for it." Inuyasha interrupted them.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked and looked confused.  
  
"Ok, right now we're busy so come back tomarrow." Kagome said and turned around to leave.  
  
"See ya then!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled Miroku away into the car. Inuyasha drove back to Sesshomarus house with Miroku clueless.

* * *

There's Chapter 3 so please read and review!!


	4. Taking apart

YO!! new chapter is here!!

"RISE AND SHINE YOU DIRTY PLAY BOY!!" Inuyasha yelled kicking Miroku's bed waking him up. Inuyasha was wearing a green jungle robe and Miroku was wearing purple pajama pants but no shirt.

"Hey Inuyasha!! Stop that!!" Miroku yelled trying to stay on the bed but fell off with the blankets around him.

"Hurry up! We got to get back to the shop and tell Kagome and Sango how I want the car to be made!" Inuyasha yelled and ran back to his room. As soon as Inuyasha got in the room he searched his drawers looking for some good clothes to wear at a fast pace.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Miroku said to himself and slowly, sleepingly searched his drawers.

"No good." Inuyasha said throwing a blue shirt over his shoulder. "Nope." Inuyasha repeated and threw a green shirt over his shoulder again.

"Why is this guy getting me up at seven-thirty in the morning anyway?" Miroku asked himself as he walked into the bathroom with clothes over his arm and closed it behind him with his foot.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! I CAN'T FIND A GOOD SHIRT DAMN IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled still throwing clothes over is shoulder.

In the master bedroom Sesshomaru woke up from Inuyasha's yelling and took a walky talky from his night table.

"Yura, help out our guest in whatever he's doing." Sesshomaru ordered into the walky talky.

"Ok, but I better get a raise if he asks me what kind of underwear he should use." Yura said and got up from her bed, put a black robe on, and walked out of her bed room. Sesshomaru placed the walky talky back down and rolled over on his king size bed returning to his sleep.

"URGH!" Inuyasha continued to search though the drawers but paused when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" he yelled. Then Yura opened the door and walked into Inuyasha's room scratching her eyes sleepily.

"I think I might be of an assist- WHAT THE FUCK!!??" Yura yelled the last part and was wide eyed because of how she noticed that there was clothes all over the room.

"Can you help me pick a good outfit to impress someone?" Inuyasha asked.

Yura blinked and came out of her shock. "Um.. yeah, it looks like you need help, now let me see." Yura took the shirt that Inuyasha was holding and gave it a good look, "Nah, looks gay on you." she said and threw it over her shoulder, she then picked up a red tight muscle shirt, "Now this looks sexy." Yura said and tossed the shirt to Inuyasha.

"This looks cool." Inuyasha shrugged. "But what about the pants?" Inuyasha asked and Yura tossed him a pair of black jeans.

"And try those!" Yura said and tossed Inuyasha red and black jordans.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Inuyasha yelled and barely caught the black leather jacket Yura tossed him.

"Put all of that on and we'll see if it looks good on you which I think it will!" Yura ordered and Inuyasha ran into the bathroom with all of the clothes in his arms and closed the door with his foot. A while later Inuyasha came out of the bathroom wearing the red tight muscle shirt with the black jeans, red and black jordans, and the black leather jacket over the shirt.

"Am I suppose to breath normally?" Inuyasha asked.

"No not with that shirt on." Yura answered.

"Oh well then it's....." Inuyasha said and turned around for Yura to see.

"Looks great on you, misson complete!" Yura then began to help Inuyasha's style by pulling his pants down alittle and his boxers up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Inuyasha yelled backing away from Yura.

"That's how all the cool people wear jeans." Yura explained.

"I can do it myself, thanks." Inuyasha said and Yura left after a small good bye. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw Miroku eating breakfest wearing a purple shirt with a panther on it.

"G'morning Inuyasha." Miroku said and took another bite of his cereal.

"So your awake huh?" Inuyasha asked and took a good look at what was in the fridge.

"There's no more milk left, I got the last bowl." Miroku said smirking.

"So?" Inuyasha asked back, pulled a ramen cup out of the cabinet and poured water in it.

"Are you having ramen for breastfest again?!?" Miroku asked.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha asked. He boiled some water and poured it in the ramen, then set it on the table waiting three minutes until it was ready.

"Ramen is not suppose to be for breakfest." Miroku said.

"It's for breakfest, lunch, and dinner on my watch." Inuyasha said leaning on the wall waiting for the ramen to be ready.

"Not for a normal person's watch." Miroku said.

"AH, but I'm a hanyou, and that means I'm not normal." Inuyasha explained and Miroku was left speachless. "Good point huh?" Inuyasha asked and sat down begininng to eat his ramen.

"Uh...... um....." Miroku was speachless a while. They both finish eating and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's wrist.

"Time to go." Inuyasha said and pulled Miroku to the car as he ran. Inuyasha threw Miroku into the passenger seat, jumped into the driver seat and speeded off.

"WHOA!! WHAT'S WITH THE HURRY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Miroku asked loudly. Inuyasha swerved around a corner of the street continued to rush.

"Shut up, I'm trying to drive!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku held onto his seat scared to death.

"INUYASHA THIS IS NOT A RACE!!" Miroku yelled holding thighter onto the seat.

"THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN A RACE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back and swerved around another corner.

"AND HOW IS A NEW CAR MORE IMPORTANT!?!?!?!?!?!" Miroku asked. Inuyasha qiuckly swerved around another corner and nearly hit Koga that was on a bike but Koga jumped away and Inuyasha hit the bike only. The bike scraped against the concrete street making sparks fly around.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MUTT!!!!!" Koga yelled catching his breath.

"INUYASHA YOU NEARLY KILLED KOGA!!!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha.

"I KNOW, DAMN IT I MISSED!!!" Inuyasha yelled in fustration. After a while of driving at great speeds they made it to the shop and Inuyasha stomped on the brakes when he entered the garage. "WE'RE HERE!!!" Inuyasha yelled after stepping out of the car.

"Good timing, I was just getting bored." Kagome said standing up from the chair she was sitting in at the corner of the room.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said and closed the car door.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha, nice choice of clothes." Kagome said smiling sweetly at Inuyasha. Miroku got out of the car only half recovered from the speed fest and waved at Sango who was close to the back door.

"Why are you here so early?" Sango asked.

"They're not early, they're just in time!" Kagome yelled excitedly.

"They are?" Sango asked.

"Yes they are." Kagome said and elbowed Sango.

"Ohhh ok." Sango opened a big metal drawer that was full of tools.

"Now Inuyasha we will soon begin working on your custom car." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Ok Kagome, how long will it take to start working on the car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well first we got to prepare the tools so that'll take about 5 minutes, but then we have to take your car apart which that'll take like an hour or two." Kagome answered cheerfully.

"TAKE APART!?!?!?!" Miroku asked wide eyed.

"Yes, take apart." Kagome repeated. Sango pulled out a chainsaw from the drawer behind Kagome and was starting it.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD UP!!!" Miroku yelled and snacthed the chainsaw away from Sango.

"What do you mean take apart?" Miroku asked seriously.

"You know, take apart, as in peice by peice." Sango said.

"But if you take it apart then how will Inuyasha and I return home?" Miroku asked.

"There's a new invention, it's called the bus." Sango said.

"Damn your hott when you act like that." Miroku said lustfully and groped Sango's butt.

"DAMN YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku with a face that had 10 different shades of red.

"They're made for each other, I know it." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"You think so? I don't." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Oh your so dense if you can't see the love connection here." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I might be dense or I might be right." Inuyasha scowled at Kagome.

"What are you saying?" Kagome said smirking at Inuyasha.

"$10 dollors says that those two never get together." Inuyasha said smirking back.

"Oh so your a gambler huh?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm just a good guesser." Inuyasha smirked.

"We'll see about that, your on mister." Kagome said and punched Inuyasha's arm.

"Hey not too hard." Inuyasha joked and punched her arm back.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO GET HOME!!!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"I'll drive you two." Kagome offered and both Miroku and Sango grew silent.

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered simply.

"Oh.... ok." Miroku replied.

"NOW LETS TAKE THIS PEICE OF SHIT APART!!!!" Sango yelled and stabbed the chainsaw into the car door on the passengers side.

Wow.... that's violent. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. The trick

New chapter time!!!

* * *

Kagome was lying down under the car laying on a skateboard while Sango was out to buy more supplys, Miroku was reading a newspaper (u can tell he's bored), and Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's legs while she worked on the engine. 

"So... how's the weather down there?" Inuyasha joked and Kagome laughed.

"The weather's really nice, but it's a little dark." Kagome answered and Inuyasha layed on the floor face-down and shined a flashlight at where Kagome was working, "Thanks."

"No problem" Inuyasha replied and he watched Kagome work with her hands, "So how long have you been working in the car buissness?" Inuyasha asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well it all started when my little brother started to study on motorcycles-" a flashback of Kyko's death came to Inuyasha right when Kagome said 'motorcycles' but he pushed it out of his mind, "And then when he showed me what he studied I was hooked on it but I moved on to cars witch I must say is more challenging. That was four years ago." Kagome answered without looking towards Inuyasha.

"I've been into cars all my life, I'd always play those racing games and I was the champ." Inuyasha said.

"You play racing games too?" Kagome asked souding surprised.

"I played all of them baby!" Inuyasha said and then Kagome flincthed.

"What did you call me just now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked theateningly.

"Um... baby." Inuyasha confessed and found himself with Kagome's fist into his face, "Gwah!!" Miroku then looked up from he newspaper in time to see Inuyasha retreating from under the car covering his nose with his hands.

"Don't you dare call me that!!" Kagome yelled getting up as well.

"You didn't have to punch me! What the hell is your problem!?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I'm not a baby!! I hate it when people say that!!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah well at least give me a warning before you attack me damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled again. Miroku just sighed and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Shut up!!" Kagome yelled again.

"You started it!!" Inuyasha commented.

"NO I DIDN'T!!"

"YES YOU DID!!!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"I'M BACK!" Sango yelled driving a small truck though the gurage.

"Oh hey Sango! Help me out with the equipment for your car Inuyasha!" Kagome said and opened the back of the truck.

"No way!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And why is that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips. Sango jumped out of the truck and walked to Miroku.

"What did I miss?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Inuyasha called Kagome baby and then she punched his nose." Miroku answered simply.

"Oh she hates it when someone calls her that." Sango said and felt a hand rubbing on her behind, "Pervert!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku across his cheek.

"There's no way I'm gonna help you without an apolagy first!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why should I apologize after what you called me!?" Kagome asked.

"Blah blah blah, I don't care but you better say your sorry!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's it!!" Kagome yelled, and took some beads from a high shelf, "I was saving something for you." Kagome said flirtingly.

"What are those for?" Inuyasha asked after he took a step back.

"They're love beads, the person who wear these will be given unreleanting love from the person who gave these to him or her." Kagome said flirtingly and stepped closer.

"How do they work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you'll just have to see, or feel." Kagome said and got so close she was crushing her breast onto Inuyasha's chest.

"Ok, lets give them a try." Inuyasha said smiling and Kagome placed the beads around his neck.

"Oh lets." Kagome said and suddenly jumped back away from Inuyasha.

"Why do I feel like I've been screwed?" Inuyasha asked and Sango sighed.

**"SIT!!!!!!"** Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell face first to the concreat floor so fast that he didn't have the chance to scream.

"Kagome you told me you were never gonna use those." Sango said arms crossed in frount of her chest.

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself." Kagome said and Miroku chuckled from behind the newspaper. Inuyasha then moaned and push himself off of the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha asked and stood up.

"That was Kagome's sit command, as long as you have those beads on you'll be forced to obey when Kagome tells you to sit." Sango explained.

"I don't beleave this!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to take the beads off but they just stayed around his neck.

"Only I can take them off of you." Kagome said and Inuyasha gave up.

"Damn you."

"Sit"

"Ugh! Will you stop doing that!?" Inuyasha asked after hitting the ground.

"Only if you be a good lil puppy." Kagome said and rubbed Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha made a low growl and stood back up.

After a while Sango and Kagome went back to working on the car while Miroku watched the news on T.V. (He's really bored now) and Inuyasha was just hanging out in the back room.

"How could I have let that stupid wench put this damn necklace around my neck?" Inuyasha asked himself looking at the only part of the beads he can see. Kagome walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey there." Kagome said and sat on the bed that Inuyasha sat on. (Inuyasha's back was towards Kagome.)

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked not looking towards Kagome. Kagome then scooted next to Inuyasha.

"I just came to say sorry for punching you, tricking you and sit-" Inuyasha fell to the ground, "ting you." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up with a little help from Kagome.

"Yeah well I guess I'm sorry too..." Inuyasha said looking away.

"So.... what kind of motor do you want us to put in?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha stood up.

"Lets see what you got." Inuyasha said and looked to Kagome. Kagome nodded and stood up with a small smile on her face.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Miroku said with his ear pressed against the door.

"Hush." Sango said also with her ear on the door. Inuyasha opened the door and Sango and Miroku fell thought the door way and Miroku's hand truly accidentally groped Sango's behind, "DAMN IT WOULD YOU QUIT IT!!!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku so hard he fell onto a car.

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha asked with an angry look on his face.

"Sango I thought you would never try to invade my privacy if I was in the same room with a guy, I'm a grown girl and you know I can take care of myself." Kagome said angry as well.

"I was just curious about what you two were doing." Sango confessed.

"You know what happened to a certain cat that was curios?" Inuyasha asked cracking his knuckles and fire in his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down!" Sango said backing up.

"Inuyasha.... sick 'em." Kagome commanded and Inuyasha began chasing Sango around the building while Miroku was healing from the intense smack.

* * *

Done! Please review! 


	6. Broken Air Cooler

Okay, since I'm done with one of my fanfics I'll try to update faster. (I just came back home from New York n I had alot of work this week)

* * *

That morning Inuyasha walked into the back enterence of the shop alone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked seeing that all the lights were off.

"I'm here in the room!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha walked into one of the office rooms finding Kagome sitting on the floor by a metel box.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm trying to find a way to fix this damn A.C." Kagome said as she stared at the A.C.

"So it's broken, that's not good since it's in the middle of summer." Inuyasha said and looked around for tools.

"That's why I'm here trying to fix it, why are you here so early in the morning anyway?" Kagome asked looking over to Inuyasha.

"I couldn't sleep." Inuyasha said and looked away.

"Oh well that's all for the better but why did you come here?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes.

"I dunno, I just felt like I was drawn here and then I saw the car in frount and then I found you here." Inuyasha explained.

"Why do you think you were drawn here?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha slowly moved closer, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked standing up.

"Kagome... I want to tell you something, but I dunno how to say it." Inuyasha said moving closer until Inuyasha's face was just a few inches from Kagome's.

"I dunno what to say or do." Kagome said breathing heavily and closing her eyes.

"Then let me do the talking and moving." Inuyasha said and slowly moved his lips ontop of Kagome's. Inuyasha then slowly entered his tounge into Kagome's mouth but the Inuyasha meowed and Kagome jolted back.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked and finally woke up to see Buyo licking her lips, "DAMN YOU BUYO!" Kagome yelled and Buyo ran downstairs running for his life as Kagome chased after him.

"What are you doing sis?" Sota asked as Buyo ran past him.

"That darn cat woke me up from the best dream I ever had!" Kagome yelled.

"Well don't blame him, it's not his fault you had a dream the day he woke you up." Sota said and walked away.

"Well it's his fault he woke me up!" Kagome yelled and chased after the cat some more. Later on Kagome got her breakfest and left to the shop, "Sorry I'm late, my alarm clock didn't work this morning." Kagome explained.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed at the sight of him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said and Sango looked at Kagome arwardly.

"Good morning to you too, how'd you sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had a good sleep, how about you?" Kagome asked back.

"I couldn't sleep much." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed madly remembering her dream.

"What's wroung with you?" Miroku asked seeing how red Kagome was.

"Nothing!" Kagome answered quickly and went to working on Inuyasha's car.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Inuyasha asked wiping away sweat from his fore head.

"Well it IS summer and the air cooler broke." Sango explained.

"Oh wow, just like in my dream." Kagome said and turned white with fear.

"What dream?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing, forget it!" Kagome yelled.

"What did you dream of?" Sango asked and Kagome rode the skateboard under the car and began to work quickly.

"Well at least she has a pastion for work." Miroku said to himself. Inuyasha watched Kagome work as Miroku did with Sango as she worked on the A.C.

"I need some more parts for the A.C. so I'm going to the store." Sango said and picked up her car keys.

"I'll go too, I'm bored of this place." Miroku said and walked out of the shop.

"Behave you two!" Sango said as she closed the door.

"And what was that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked but Sango diddn't hear her from outside.

"I wonder if they really did leave for just the equipment or for something else." Inuyasha said leaning in a chair.

"I think Sango might be taking Miroku to her house." Kagome said grinnig.

"Nah, I think she took him to burry his own grave." Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at him.

"No I'm going to win the bet." Kagome said and Inuyasha glared back.

"I'm going to win the bet." Inuyasha said and they both looked away from eachother.

"Like I said, I'm going to win." Kagome finished and went back to working on the car but this time she worked on the frount of the engine instead of under it. Inuyasha's left eye slowly looked at Kagome and he saw her bend over.

"Oh wow..." Inuyasha said dazeled and then looked away.

"Be a good doggy and pass me that engine adapter over there." Kagome said pointing to a small jewel shaped stone.

"The pink rock over there?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked at him.

"It's an adapter that I invented, it works only for the custom engines in this shop." Kagome explained as Inuyasha picked up the adapter, "I call it the Shikon Jewel because they say that there used to be a jewel that looked just like that."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull to me." Inuyasha said and handed Kagome the Jewel.

"It's the story that the shine I live at is based on." Kagome said and placed the jewel into a hole in the engine, then there was a glow from inside the engine.

"You live in a shrine?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome closed the hole in the engine.

"Sure do. Why don't you look at the equptment we got to pick ur cars new look?" Kagome asked and point to a self full of car stuff.

"Ok, if you say so." Inuyasha said and began pulling the stuff off of the huge selfs and was picking out the equipment.

Meanwhile

"Well this is the place." Sango said getting out of the car with Miroku.

"That's one big store." Miroku said and read a sign that said 'The Home Depot'.

"Yup it sure is." Sango said walking towards the store from the car. Miroku followed close behind.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Miroku asked keeping up with Sango.

"You'll know when you see it." Sango said and felt a hand on her rear end.

"Ok babe." Miroku said and Sango punched him on the face.

"IN THE SHOP I'LL JUST SLAP YOU BUT WE'RE IN PUBLIC YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled and stomped away into the store.

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome

"I'M going to the back room and if you want to see me then knock on the door got it?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah yeah." Kagome responded without listening to him. Kagome continued to work until she needed Inuyasha to dicide what battery he wanted and she looked around for him, "Where's that darn doggy?" Kagome asked looking around and went into the back room. She then saw that the lights were off, only candles were on, and Inuyasha sat crosslegged agenst the wall with no shirt on, covered with sweat and his eyes closed, "Um what are you doing?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome then stepped closer, "Hello?" She said, tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and he jolted causing them both to fall on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I should be asking you that, your the one that's spacing out." Kagome said and looked down, "And what is that feeling that I got on my leg?" Kagome asked as they both blushed madly and Inuyasha got off of Kagome.

"I was just getting my mind off of the heat by medatating." Inuyasha said and Kagome sat up.

"I did not know you could do that. Can I join you, I'm really hot too." Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"All you have to do is first get comferble." Inuyasha said crossing his legs and leaning back on the wall. Kagome did the same with a smile on her face.

"And then?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha placed a calim look on his face after closing his eyes. Kagome did the same.

"Now just focas on pushng all of your stresses away by taking a deep breath." Inuyasha said and Kagome listened.

"Um..." Kagome then opened her eyes, "Do I have to take off my shirt too?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha's eyes burst open.

"Uh well you could if you want to." Inuyasha said his eyes slowly falling down towards Kagome's chest but he looked away and closed his eyes again, "Sure go ahead" Inuyasha said and Kagome took off her shirt and went back to medatating position. Inuyasha did his best to ignore the fact of Kagome being shirtless next to him but he couldn't help to glance and he saw that she was wearing a red bra before closing his eyes again.

"Thanks for teaching me this Inuyasha." Kagome said with her eyes closed.

"Anytime Kagome." Inuyasha said and they both togeter focased their problems away.

Meanwhile

"Looks like they don't have it here, lets go to the next store Sango said to the still unconsece Miroku as she closed the trunk door locking Miroku in there.

* * *

I'm sorry if I made Kagome a lil too OCC in that one part but when I made it up I thought it was funny. Please Review. 


	7. A broken tooth and a broken family

Ok here's chapter 7 everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow it's getting really cool in here!" Kagome sighed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were covered in cold sweat with their eyes closed and shirts off.

"I told you this would work. I'm really grateful for learning this trick." Inuyasha said.

"Who thought you how to do this anyway?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just remained silent, "Are you there Inuyasha?" Kagome then opened her left to look at Inuyasha, saw him, and she was a bit flustered because of how he had no shirt on.

"Yeah I'm here... just focus on staying cool." Inuyasha said and Kagome listened.

**Meanwhile**

Sango opened the trunk and Miroku climbed out gaining lots of stares from people coming or leaving from Sears.

"How was the ride?" Sango asked as Miroku balanced his stance.

"It was really uncomfortable and dark." Miroku said as they both began walking to the Sears.

"Well that's what you get for being a damn pervert." Sango said and they walked inside.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked as they walked through the electronic section.

"We're at Sears, I already got a little bit of the tools we need for Inuyasha's car." Sango said as she looked at a radio.

"But I thought we needed parts for the A.C." Miroku said as he watched Sango.

"To tell you the truth I gave up on fixing that piece of junk and decided to just simply buy a new one." Sango said putting the ratio back on the self and walked over to look at A.C.s. Miroku walked to another direction and went into the mall. Sango picked a decent looking A.C. and took it to the cashier.

"That'll be dollars." The cashier said and Sango paid her. Sango then walked to where Miroku used to be and was surprised that he left.

"Where did Miroku go?" Sango asked herself an after thinking about it in her mind she dashed out of the Sears into the mall, down the stairs, past the food court, and she ran into Victoria's secret.

"I wasn't spying on you; I just... dropped a dollar see?" Miroku said nervously to two women around Sango's age and figure, one wearing a revealing halter top and skirt while the other wore a dress shirt with black pants.

"BULLSHIT YOU PERVERT! I SAW YOU TAKING A PEEP AND I KICKED YOU!" The customer said.

"I SAW IT TOO YOU BASTERD!" The worker said and slapped him, "SHAME ON YOU! WHY THE HELL IS A GUY DOING IN A STORE LIKE THIS ANYWAY?" The worker asked.

"Well I'm-I'm just..." Miroku looked around for a way out and saw Sango glaring at him, "Well you see I'm here with my wife!" Miroku then walked up to Sango, grabbed her by the sleeve, and pulled her to the other woman, "You see my wife and I were kind of bored when it came to nights and we decided to go back to our young years and get her something to wear on late nights!" Miroku said and Sango's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh is that so?" The worker asked Sango who was left clueless. Miroku then nudged Sango and she gulped.

"Well... yes we were getting bored with just... sleeping and we thought of... getting in...Act-act-action and that's why we're here." Sango said blushing madly.

"Oh... well... you may leave." The worker said and they both left.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU!" Sango said and smacked Miroku in the back of his head and he fell forward into the cement floor, "YOU SICK AND TWISTED MINDED PERVERTED SICKO!" Sango yelled again and began kicking Miroku's ribs causing almost everyone to stop and cheer Sango on while others stared.

"AH! OW! GAH! OHH!." Miroku grunted and then Sango dragged Miroku back to the car using him as a moving table to easily carry the A.C. to the car and she put the A.C. in the trunk and Miroku in the driver seat.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sango sighed, sat in the driver seat and began to drive. Sango parked in the garage and they both walked out of the car.

"We're back!" Miroku yelled and no one answered.

"Where are they? Hey Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you two?" Sango asked and opened the door to the backroom where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Both Miroku and Sango's eyes opened widely as they saw the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha shirtless together, "KAGOME!" Sango yelled loudly and both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped to their feet losing their balance and Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome.

"Wow Inuyasha, less then a week and you're already banging her. You got to teach me how you do it." Miroku said contractually.

"What? WHOA HOLD ON NOW!" Inuyasha said cheeks bloody red and got up to his feet, "Nothing happened! I was just teaching her how to-' Inuyasha was cut off.

"TEACH HER HOW TO RUIN HER LIFE THAT'S WHAT!" Sango said hopping on top of Inuyasha and giving him the beating of his life while Kagome put on her shirt and fixed it.

"He wasn't hitting on me Sango, he was just helping me get past the warm weather." Kagome said calmly and Sango stopped beating Inuyasha's face.

"Don't stand up for him Kagome, I know that you feel sorry for him but that's not the proper reason for taking such a huge step into a relationship." Sango said thinking that Kagome really did feel sorry for Inuyasha.

"It's true, all that we did was the meditation skill that someone thought me!" Inuyasha said.

"It's true Sango, please don't hurt him and hear us out for a bit. Inuyasha is really a nice guy, he's been kind to me, he never touched me in any way, and I think he was opening up to me." Kagome pleaded and Sango got off of Inuyasha.

"Alright then, you'll have to explain this to me later on, right now you just treat Inuyasha and then lets get back to work on the car." Sango said and walked out past Miroku.

"So you two didn't do anything?' Miroku asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him, "Um... ok then I'll see ya later." Miroku said and walked out the door.

"Sorry about Sango hurting you, she's my best friend and she watches out for me." Kagome said as she opened a first aid kit and began putting ice on Inuyasha's left eye which was black.

"It's alright, she's just like how Miroku watches out for me... well... not in such a violent way but... you know what I mean." Inuyasha said and Kagome put a bandage over the cut on Inuyasha's nose.

"I'm happy that she didn't kill you." Kagome giggled. Both of them then stood up as Inuyasha held the ice pack to his black eye, "Ok now all that you need is a trip to the dentist for that cracked tooth of yours and a little rest." Kagome said to Inuyasha sweetly helping him stand.

"Thanks but I'll be just find." Inuyasha said and walked out with Kagome closely behind.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome said and they stopped.

"I told you I'm alright and it's not your fault, this whole thing is ju-" Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome suddenly hugged him. Inuyasha was still for a moment but then hugged her back, "I'm alright, thank you. That's enough worrying, it's time for work" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile on her face and nodded. Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the garage and started working on the car together earning a smile from Sango.

**Later that day at late night**

Miroku and Sango was watching a scary movie on the small TV in one of the back rooms while Inuyasha and Kagome were relaxing on the roof laying on top of a mattress with many blankets.

"There's Orion belt! See it?" Kagome said as she pointed to the stars.

"Yeah I see it. This Orion is ticking me off." Inuyasha replied and Kagome looked at him.

"Why are you angry at Orion? What did he ever do to you?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's got a shinny belt and I want it!" Inuyasha joked and they both giggled, "Do you see the animal that Orion is fighting off?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked closer at the sky.

"It's a bull!" Kagome yelped happily and they both giggled. Kagome wrapped the blankets tighter around her and then cuddled up to Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome closed her eyes.

"I'm cold and your body is warm." Kagome said feeling sleep come over her. Inuyasha held onto Kagome back and Inuyasha started to feel sleepy as well.

"You're really warm too." Inuyasha said and Kagome opened her eyes halfway.

"Um.. Inuyasha, earlier today you I asked you who thought you how to meditate... why didn't you answer?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha opened her eyes half way.

"Kagome... I learned that from my mother and farther... my farther was the leader of a huge bike gang that were really more like family. Later on when dad met mom dad's right hand man had problems with my mom. After mom and dad had me, dad's right hand man was furious and left the gang... we regret that because years later after I became 13 years old he came back.. And killed my parents..." Inuyasha explain and Kagome held onto Inuyasha harder, "After the murder dads former right hand man got away and the bike gang split up completely... right now I'm trying to win races and earn money to get the gang back together again. And together we'll find the man who killed my parents and give him hell." Inuyasha said forming a fist in his hand. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek causing him to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry that happened to you... I want to help you form the gang together and find this cruel basted." Kagome said and Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek back.

"Thank you Kagome... we'll do it together and get the gang back and destroy the murderer... together." Inuyasha said and they both slowly drifted into a deep sleep... together.

* * *

Ok I'm done and I had a wonderful trip to New York so I'm glad you guys had sticked with me this far into the fanfic and please REVIEW! 


	8. The photos

Hey Everyone, I'm back from painting my room, fix my rooms, buying new clothes, and surviving TOTAL CHAOS! Enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

On the roof of the garage wrapped in blankets slowly and dozily Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome curled up on top of him and he was helpless to move. When Inuyasha tried to gently push Kagome off of him Kagome curled up more to Inuyasha and he sighed.

"Please don't go yet Mommy, I had a bad dream." Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha tried his best to hold in the intense laughter that was going to explode. Kagome heard small giggle that came from Inuyasha and she opened her eyes in shock, "OH SHIT!" Kagome yelled and backed off away from Inuyasha.

"Well... good morning to you too." Inuyasha said sarcastically while popping his ears.

"When did we? Did we?" Kagome then looked down at her body to make sure that she was dressed and she was.

"We didn't sleep together and I didn't rape you, we feel asleep last night while looking at the stars." Inuyasha explained and Kagome then remembered the night before.

"Oh yeah that's right. You told me your story about your former bike group and then I was falling asleep because long stories make me sleep and then I passed out." Kagome remembered out loud.

"Yup that's right, you just fell asleep right on me." Inuyasha said and stood up. Kagome stood up too and picked up a paper that was under a small rock close to the blankets.

"Don't worry Kagome, I told your family that you were sleeping over at my house so that you wouldn't get in trouble for sleeping with a man. If you slept until 8:00 a.m. then Miroku and I are down stairs working on the car but if you slept until 12:00 p.m. then Miroku and I are out at the movies -- Sango." Kagome read the entire letter out loud except for the last part, ' have fun with Inuyasha'

"It's 11:39 now so they should be downstairs." Inuyasha said checking his watch and then went downstairs.

"Good because I want to kill a certain 'friend' of mine." Kagome mumbled under her breath with firry eyes of fury. When Inuyasha got downstairs Miroku and Sango both squirt him with huge water guns that were so big that they hanged from a rope on your shoulder.

"AW HEY STOP THAT!" Inuyasha yelled and shielded himself with his arms blocking the water from his face.

"Hahaha gotcha!" Miroku said and then Sango and Miroku both at the same time ran out of water and exchanged fearful glances at each other.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled attack the water guns that Miroku and Sango had. Miroku then pull a water balloon from a loose pocket on his shirt and threw it at Inuyasha but he dodged it."HA YOU MISSED!" Inuyasha said and the balloon flew to the stairs and it hit Kagome right on the chest. Kagome shrieked in shock and then glared evilly at the three.

"Who threw that?" Kagome asked coldly enough that both Sango and Inuyasha jolted their fingers at Miroku at the same time and he yelped in fear. Kagome glared flaming eyes at Miroku, "Hey Miroku. Come over here." Kagome said coldly and Inuyasha pushed Miroku to Kagome who was shivering in fear. "Kagome wrapped her arm around Miroku friendly like, "Do you know what happen to people who piss me off?" Kagome asked Miroku and Miroku suddenly got a flash back of when Kagome punched Inuyasha on the nose when he called her baby.

"Um..um... yes..." Miroku stuttered.

"Yes what?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Yes ma'am!" Miroku focused on trying to cool Kagome down.

"Good boy now here's your reward for pissing me off." Kagome said and then used her hand to crush the back of his neck and slammed him to the ground.

"YEOW that one hurt him!" Inuyasha yelled just like he was watching wrestling.

"She's not done yet." Sango said and Kagome kicked Miroku in the 'danger zone' and Miroku moaned in what looked like it'd be 'eternal pain'

"Now I feel much better." Kagome said standing up straight and then Inuyasha's gazed dropped from Kagome's face to her chest.

"Umm... Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered pointing to Kagome's chest.

"You have a black bra on under that white shirt." Sango said and turned Kagome around so that she was facing the door to one of the back rooms.

"OH MY GOD I AM!" Kagome then ran into the backroom. Inuyasha took off his shirt and tossed it into the room just before Kagome slammed the door.

"Wow she has a perfect rack..." Inuyasha said to himself with drool on the corner of his lips. Sango then slapped Inuyasha and he snapped out of the dazed.

"You didn't see anything, GOT THAT?" Sango said and Inuyasha nodded. Later on Kagome came back out of the backroom wearing Inuyasha's shirt. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with a small sweat smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that was really sweat of you taking your shirt off for my sake." Kagome said placing her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha's cheeks turned light pink when he realized that the love of his life was wearing his loose shirt with her hand on his bear shoulder.

"It's alright, consider it an apology for calling you 'ya know what.'" Inuyasha said and Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. Now I'm going out to get you a shirt, you'll never find any men clothing here. For now you can wear one of these so that you don't get cold." Kagome said pulling two women shirts out of a drawer. One shirt was a regular tee shirt that was pink with purple flowers and the other was a red tight short sleeve shirt with a crown on it behind white letters that said 'princess'. When the pink shirt got close to Inuyasha he sliced it in the air with his claws.

"You'll never get me to wear pink!" Inuyasha said and the red shirt feel on his head.

"Then that means you're stuck with that, I'll see ya soon." Kagome said grabbing her purse and then went outside, then the sound of a car speeding off echoed though out the garage.

"I hate my life..." Inuyasha said and put on the shirt.

About one hour and a half later "I'M BACK!" Kagome yelled walking into the garage with a plastic bag hanging from her arm. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome goofy like because of how the shirt was crushing him and he tried to snatch the bag, "WAIT WAIT ONE THING FIRST!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha froze. Kagome then swiftly pulled a Polaroid camera and took pictures of Inuyasha as he snatched the bag away and ran into the back room locking it behind him, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Kagome yelled and Sango and Miroku came up from under the car that would be Inuyasha's.

"Got what?" Miroku asked and Kagome handed them the pictures but they weren't fully developed yet.

"Pictures of Inuyasha, in cross dresser mode." Kagome said and the all laughed then they gave the pictures back to Kagome. Inuyasha then came back out from the back room wearing a really geeky green shirt that says in white letters 'My IQ is so big it's the size of Texas'. Inuyasha was glaring straight at Kagome who smiled innocently, "I got it from the dollar store." Kagome said and Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"What are those pictures of in your hand?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the photos.

"Well lets find out." Kagome said and began shaking the pictures along with her hips and Inuyasha watched her hips swing. Sango pushed Miroku away from Kagome to avoid him touching Kagome's rear end and Kagome continued to dance moving closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome dance until she started rubbing the back of her body all over Inuyasha's front and he was frozen trying to focus on staying calm which really didn't work at all and then Kagome dashed to the door outside and Inuyasha was left helpless.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled and chased after Kagome, "GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome just kept running until she lost him and hid behind a bush and giggled at what see saw from the pictures.

"I can't wait to get back home and put this on my website!" Kagome said to herself and Inuyasha tackled on top of Kagome, "You'll never get these pictures from me!" Kagome yelled and stuffed the photos down Inuyasha's shirt that she was wearing between her 'apples.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha desperately picked Kagome upside down and shook her up and down trying to get the photos out of his shirt but all that happened was that Inuyasha's shirt was so loose on Kagome that it flipped over reveling Kagome's chest and he saw the photos under Kagome's bra. Inuyasha blushed madly and dropped her on the ground.

"Ow hey that hurt!" Kagome said and fixed the shirt, "Your not going to get these photos no matter what." Kagome said stuffing the photos deeper into her bra. Both Inuyasha and Kagome went back inside and they all went back to working on the car with Inuyasha trying to think up many attempts to take the photos and burn them.

"Hey Kagome... listen, I'll pay you anything for you to give back those pictures." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded no while trying to pull one piece on the engine out but it was stuck, "Please Kagome, I'll buy stuff for you"

"Pull this out!" Kagome ordered pointing at the engine piece and Inuyasha did as told with ease, "Thank you." Kagome said and threw the engine into the trashcan.

"Kagome I can't afford to have those pictures online, it'll tear apart my positive image." Inuyasha said but Kagome ignored him and Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome lightly to the back room, "We'll be right back guys." Inuyasha said before closing the door behind him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked and glared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said and she tensed up. Inuyasha then formed his hands into a ball as if praying and dropped onto his knees, "Oh Kagome please please please give me the photos so that I can tear them apart please?" Inuyasha begged and Kagome burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!" Kagome yelled and continued to laugh.

"NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" Inuyasha said leaping at Kagome.

"NO WAY, YOU'D HAVE TO TAKE ALL OF MY CLOTHES RIGHT OFF OF ME TO GET THEM!" Kagome yelled and ran as far away from Inuyasha as she could. Both Miroku and Sango could hear it and they exchanged glances at each other.

"GIVE 'EM TO ME NOW!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after Kagome.

"NO WAY!" Kagome yelled giggling and Inuyasha ran faster to catch her.

"TAKE OFF YOU CLOTHES AND GIVE 'EM TO ME NOW!" Inuyasha yelled and Sango then banged on the door to the room and both Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?" Sango asked loudly trying to open to locked door. Inuyasha then opened the door and Sango saw that both of them were clothed, "What the hell were you about to do to her?" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"Who me?" Inuyasha asked and looked behind him to see if anyone was there and no one was.

"Yeah you!" Sango said and pushed Inuyasha back with one finger, "How dare you try to take advantage of my friend!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha backed off.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Inuyasha yelled in defense.

"Oh yeah right, I heard you demanding Kagome to take off her clothes and she was refusing!" Sango said and Inuyasha and Kagome froze.

"Um... actually he was trying to get these." Kagome said and pulled the pictures out of her bra to show Sango. At the instant Sango saw the pictures Inuyasha lightly stabbed one nail into his shoulder and shot one bloody dagger right at the photos.

"Blades Of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled as the blood dagger shot though all of the photos at once and literally scratched the itch on Miroku's shoulder.(The dagger just barley touched Miroku's arm)

"Awww damn it!" Kagome whined looking at the pictures.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled happily, but the smile disappeared when Kagome spoke.

"Oh well, I already scanned them anyways."

* * *

LOL! I just thought this up! Please review! 


End file.
